Dragons and Beasts
by Dragon S.W.K
Summary: Under unknown circumstances, Sophia and Erin, turn into the twins Hyun and Yongin Sobong, as they are placed into the Naruto world. With their birth into the world, the two decide to cast behind their old lives. "Our job as your older sisters is to protect our little brothers. Simple as that."
1. The weight of a new life

I always liked the dark. It was comforting, something that always kept me relaxed. This dark was different. It was warm, wet and suffocating, but at the same time comfortable…

'What happened to me?' I thought. I let my wild imagination flow, thinking of all the possible outcomes. The most possible made me shudder. No! Stop Sophia! That's only something that happens in stories! Suddenly, I feel a softness beside me, and I know I'm right.

I'm in a womb. Not only that, but I have a twin. If this wasn't what was happening, I would be grateful, albeit sad I was wrong, but I'm almost positive I'm right.

After days of semi-consciousness, we were pulled from the dark womb, and into the light. My sibling beside me didn't scream, but softly cried, only having to be shushed gently. I fought the panic in my chest and looked at the man holding me. On his forehead, was a bandanna with a familiar leaf symbol…?

I giggled. I kept giggling, as it was the only way I felt I could express my surprise and excitement. Being in the Naruto Universe is a cool thing! Our mother had soft, short brown hair, and gentle blue eyes. I was worried, but too tired to think for much longer, so we were fed, an interesting experience, and then I fell asleep.

'_So bored'_ I jolt awake at the voice, looking around in curiosity.

'_Oh, their awake!' _The voice was familiar! I look around as fast as I can in my new body, before we lock eyes. My twin, laying in a crib beside me.

'_H-hello?' _I question softly in my mind, and I giggle softly as the twin's eyes widen, whom I can now label a girl.

'_Your voice! Sophia?!' _I stare at the other baby in shock, before I finally place the voice.

'_Erin! You're here too?!' _She gives a little baby nod, before closing her eyes.

'_Being a baby sucks.' _She grumbles quietly, causing me to smile before pausing as a man walks into the room. His eyes are a soft brown, and his hair is an interesting mix of different shades of green. He smiles gently at us, and I giggle back in response while Erin smiles.

'_Do you think he's our father?' _Erin asks.

'_Definitely.' _His eyes were so proud, he had to be our father!

He speaks up, in a very familiar, but not English language. He kisses our foreheads, before him and a nurse pick us up out of our cribs.

'_Ha-ha! Dad's carrying me!' _I tease, causing Erin to pout lightly. We seem to have attached ourselves to our new father quite quickly.

'_I think I know our names…'_ Seriously? _'I'm Yongin I think, and you're Hyun! You know when he said each word and kissed our foreheads?'_

'_Your eyes are like moms you know, like your old ones, but brighter! Like sapphires!' _

'_You have dads brown eyes!' _Erin giggles softly.

We walk into the room where our mother sits, a gentle smile on her face. To her right stands a very familiar man and woman.

'_Is this….the Naruto world?!'_

'_Yep! You see that man with the blonde hair?!'_

'_Yeah….'_

'_He's Minato! He's Naruto's father!'_

'…_.he dies doesn't he Sophia?' _I look up at the kind man who now holds me in his arms, before giggling, and grabbing a strand of his hair, his hair is soft, and I can't resist giving it a firm tug.

'_Yes, but not soon. The red-haired woman, Kushina I believe? She dies during childbirth him close to the same time, she's not visibly pregnant yet so…' _Erin gives me a look from the arms of Kushina.

'_We have time.' _

'_We can't save them, that'll wreck the storyline completely, but we can help Naruto.'_

'_We'll be the best sisters ever!' _Minato is yelping in pain as I continue to tug on his hair. The other three are laughing.

This might be better than I thought.

Age: 3

Truthfully, learning Japanese was really easy. Both Yongin and I were speaking and reading fluently at the age of 2! Yongin (Erin), though not an extremely talkative person, was better at speaking then I was, I have more of a knack at reading, though I'm very talkative. We learnt that our mother was sister to Minato, something I told Yongin had not happened in the storyline. We also confirmed our names as Yongin and Hyun. We're part of the Sobong clan.

The Sobong clan is an ancient clan branching off from dragon royalty. No one but our family, Minato and Kushina, along with the third Hokage have knowledge of this. We learned about our heritage by listening in on a meeting. Both of us seemed to be linked in chakra, thus giving us amazing control. Yongin is really good at using a very special Kekkai Genkai, which belongs to our grandmother's clan. It's called ghost jutsu, it enables the user to dispel their chakra into a mist, causing their body to dispel, and turning them invisible, able to go through pretty much anything, though there are exceptions, and it's very difficult to master. We can't practise much of our dragon jutsu, as we aren't old enough to turn into a dragon. (We have to be 10) but we've been working on dragon taijutsu, which is very similar to break dancing in our opinions. (I exceed in it.) I've also been working on sealing arts, as not only are they cool as hell, but I want to teach them to Naruto! I asked Kushina about weight seals, as I had read about them, and, now used to the fact I could fluently speak at age 2, she explained the sealing and readjustments. Not even a week later, I had created a seal of my own, much to her surprise. It was a zero in black on the back of my hand, and it put an extra 20 pounds of weight to my entire body. I could add more, but its maximum would be around 500lbs.

Now, the thing that surprised a lot of people was our hair. Yongin kept her hair in a similar state to her previous hair, very long, but she always keeps it in a side braid now though a really small braid. (We don't have a lot of hair.) I liked to keep my hair to the base of my neck at the longest, and I love having my bangs in front of my eyes, because I like how it looks, and they never bother me. The thing that makes people stare at our hair is the color. Yongin's hair starts as a sky blue at her roots, before slowly fading into a sapphire blue, like her eyes, and then ending in a turquoise green. My hair starts with a light orange, before turning into a darker copper, and ending in a blood red at the tips. This is a trait of being a Sobong, though not all clan members have it, as our fathers says. One of the things I definitely have over Yongin is my kenjutsu. Though I only have one year of experience, Hayate-sensei is definitely a good teacher. Yongin makes up for this with her skills at kunai.

Now, the only reason Yongin and I are so powerful is because of our dragon blood. It allows our bodies to build muscle and intelligence before we reach adolescence, because our dragon forms require a lot of strength.

"Hyun! Yongin!" Our mother, Mina, calls us. We tumble over each other, laughing as we run towards the sitting room.

"Yeah mom?" I giggle, as Yongin had somehow managed to get on my back. She's definitely more hyper in this life than our previous one. Most likely because we're so active…

"I have exciting news for you two. Both Kushina and I are pregnant. You're now big sisters!" Now, we dealt with this with mixed feelings.

_We're getting a sibling… _I start.

_But also the attack…_ Yongin finishes the thought, before we dash at our mother, almost knocking her over in a hug.

_We need to protect them! _We both think, determination to protect our new siblings setting into both of us.

"Come on! What's wrong?!" Hayate-sensei mocks, attacking me again with his blade. I block, but struggle. It's been six months since the big news, and since then, I've been able to fill up my entire zero tattoo, and now have a one tattoo above it. The amount in my one seal plus the other makes me carrying 570lbs on my own. Today, I've recently raised it to 700lbs. A huge leap, but I was prepared, and now, though I'm struggling more than usual, my body is adapting faster. While my strength has raised, Yongin has gotten increasingly better at her Kekkai Genkai, as well as started healing jutsu. She's currently hiding and watching, and I can tell sensei can't sense her.

"Nothing to worry about!' I grunt, before ducking under and slashing upwards, catching sensei at an awkward lock between our blades, well for him anyways. He pushes down on my blade, and at a particularly hard push, I duck underneath him and come up behind, only for him to turn and block again!

"You've gotten slower….new weights?" The only time sensei doesn't cough is when we fight, something that has always made me curious. I give him a nod, before lashing out, sending a stab at his gut. Surprised, he manages to avoid me cutting skin, but a long tear on his uniform is now visible.

"Okay, I *cough* think we're done for today." I relax immediately. His coughing coming back.

"Come on Yongin!" I call out, and Yongin appears from within the trees. Hayate-sensei simply chuckles, used to Yongin randomly appearing.

"Let's go!" Yongin cheers quietly. Her naturally quiet voice from our lives before still with her. We walk down the streets casually, ignoring the looks from the townspeople at our hair, and picking up some dango on the way home. When we walk inside, we know something's wrong. A maid dashes by, and I tug at her leg, almost causing her to trip.

"What's happening?"

"Mina-sama has gone into labour!" Startled, I look over at Yongin, before we dash off, as fast as our little legs can carry us.

_She's a month early! _Yongin gives me a confused look.

_She was pregnant before Kushina idiot! _She huffs, and I giggle, but grow silent as we arrive at the door. The maid tells us to wait outside, and we sit right against the door, worriedly listening to our mothers pained screams. Finally it grows silent, and we peek inside the room. Mom is panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, while one of the maids is cleaning the baby. We shuffle up shyly, and when our mother spots us, she gives us a small smile.

"Meet your new brother, Chan." She whispers, before our younger brother finally comes into view. He has the dark brown hair of our mother, and the soft brown eyes like dad and I.

"Hello." Yongin whispers, and Chan lets out a little giggle, before grabbing my finger tightly. Mother lets out a tiny laugh, causing all three of us to look over.

"Not a single one of you have cried loudly like a normal baby would when you've been born." She muses, and I laugh softly, before watching as the maid puts Chan into mom's arms.

_Are you excited? _Yongin looks at me blankly.

_No, totally I'm not!_

_Geez child, your sarcasm level has risen stupendously over the last few years._

_Thanks. _She pouts, crossing her arms. We freeze as we hear a quiet giggle.

"Mom?" Yongin questions. She simply smiles.

"You two are doing it again, your secret twin talking jutsu." Mom had caught us doing this on more than a few occasions, so she's started to call it our 'Secret Twin Jutsu.' We've even been able to incorporate English into our 'Twin Jutsu' something that comes as a relief to us, as we can continue to speak it. Well, inside at least. We pause as the door slides open, reveling Jin, our father. We run up to him, hugging his legs tightly, as our dad is freaking like 7 feet tall for gosh sakes!

"Dad!" We chirp at the same time, hanging off his legs. He ruffles our hair, before walking over to mom and Chan, and kissing both of them on their foreheads, whilst we're still clinging on.

"Eww…" We whine, causing mom and dad to chuckle.

"What's his name?" Dad questions, stroking moms arm softly.

"Chan!" I call out, while Yongin giggles. We finally let go of dad's legs, and crawl up onto the bed. Chan babbles loudly, giggling while grabbing at our hair. We whine as we're lifted by the scruffs of our kimonos and placed on the floor.

"Now, now, let's leave mom to rest and go practise okay?" Reluctantly, we both nod, before dashing out, racing towards the training cavern. The Sobong residence was a small hidden compound in a rock cavern close to Hokage tower. The place is made to hold a whole clan, but instead, it's divided up. Most of our workers are orphans or people who desperately needed a job. They signed an oath never to tell anyone of our clan's secrets, and we gave them a place to live, and work. We often played and trained with many of the residents, but we mostly played in our half. Our half of the residence only has us five, and the third Hokage, residing in it. The Third is using it as a sort of retirement home, and often helps us with basic ninja training, though even with our dragon blood, we have to be careful not to overwork our small bodies. The training cavern is a special area behind the compound. It's a wide cavern, with a large sandy area in the middle, and lush grass and flowers along the sides. The caverns roof is what makes it special. It's completely made out of roots and vines, with sunlight filtering in lightly.

"Now then, how's your taijutsu going?" Instead of verbally responding, the both of us crouch lower, finger curled as if we had claws.

_Ready Hyun! _I give a nod.

_Of course! _We both leap at dad, and the dance begins. We can tell he's going easy on us, but that doesn't bother us much. Suddenly, a giant pulse of chakra comes out, sending all three of us flying. I look over at Yongin in worry. This has been happening often, just not in front of dad. If she sees me in danger of a hit, she accidentally unleashes a wave of chakra, which pushes me back, and hurts our opponents.

"…Yong? What was that?" Our dad seems very surprised, but something flashes in his eyes.

_He knows something. _I tell her. She slowly sits up, having gotten launched away as well.

"I-it happens whenever I see Hyun in trouble, or me." Dad's eyes narrow in worry, before he walks over to us, helping us both up.

"That's a very dangerous ability, I think we should have Third Hokage-sama help you with that. Then, for the first time, he separates us. We both cry a bit, but get over it quickly, and now, every day, the third Hokage teaches Yongin control over her ability, and dad continues to teach me taijutsu. It about two weeks later, before Yongin finally joins us for training again. This time though, a seal that looks like a yellow dragon is on her right shoulder.

"It's for sealing your chakra bursts right?" Yongin nods, before running up and hugging me tightly, crying. I cry a bit too, it was really hard being apart, talking in our minds wasn't the same.

"I missed you Hyun, I don't want to lose you. I'm so lam, and so paranoid." Her voice croaks, and I bury my face in her shoulder, letting out a small whimper.

"I missed you so much." I could hear the adults in the background, where they thought we couldn't hear them.

I knew, from their words, that we would never be separated like that again.


	2. A job worth dying for

It's kind of funny, how prepared we thought we were for the attack from the nine-tailed fox, but we were wrong. So wrong. We hadn't taken into account the fact that we could lose our new parents, that they could die, that Chan could die! So when we woke up to screaming, and Chan crying, we were completely shocked. We were quickly given Chan, and told to hide in the training grounds in the back. There we sat, in the branches of the large oak we practised chakra control on for hours on end.

"Shh, it's ok Chan." I cooed quietly, while Yongin tried to rock Chan back to sleep. It was another few hours, and in those hours, we caught a glimpse of the fox. I don't see how no one can see the pain in its eyes. Finally, it was silent. We shuffled down from the tree's branches and back into the compound. It was terrifying, as we walked to the front gates, and there, hunched over, was dad.

Carrying the body of our dead mother. In her arms though, was a familiar bundle. It was Naruto.

"D-daddy." I whisper, before I run over and hug him. Yongin stands there, shocked a little longer, before rushing over as well.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her, s-she, the boy, K-Kushina, even M-Minato…" He shuddered, and, we hugged him tighter. Chan let out a small giggle, and we looked down to see him and Naruto holding hands.

"Daddy, is he….aunt Kushina's and uncle Minato's?" He nods, and I see the pain in his eyes.

"A-are they…gone too?" he nods again, and we hug him tighter.

"T-thank you, Yongin, Hyun. Let's….let's go inside."

A month after, and we tried our best to keep dad happy. He wasn't as enthusiastic as he used to be, and he trained us much harder than before, but he was getting better. He introduced us to Naruto, and when we played with both Naruto and Chan, it was the first time we saw him smiling since before mom was gone. Her disappearance had hit us hard as well, but we stayed strong, as we knew that dad needed that. She was buried by the white lily bush in the training area. The bush had been her favourite, and she was terrifying if she noticed we ever damaged it.

_I'm so relieved Naruto is living with us. No orphanage for him! _

_Won't the villagers still hate him Hyun? _Yongin looks over at me worriedly.

_Yes, but now he has a family._

Another month later, and dad called us into the living room. I kept my eyes on the blue carpet, while I knew Yongin would be looking at the gray walls, counting the purple flowers in the corners.

"I want to thank you two, and apologize, for not being able to save your mother." His voice was cracking, and I glanced over at Yongin, giving her a nod.

"It's alright dad, we don't blame you for her death. We don't blame the fox, we don't blame anyone. We're just so glad that…that we didn't lose you either." Dad stares at us with wide eyes before I speak up.

"Which is why, we want to become proper shinobi. We want to be like you and mom, we want to protect those precious to us. We may not be old enough for the academy, but we want to join once we're old enough. We want to protect Chan and Naruto! Just like mom did!" Dad gave us a worried look, before his eyes harden in determination.

"You may become shinobi, but only when I say you're ready." We both nod, before tackling dad in a double hug.

"Hey dad…"

"Yes Yun?" I smile, he's using my nickname again!

"That seal on Naruto's stomach…the fox…" He frowns.

"You two are too smart for your own good." He sighs. We smile, before hopping up, and putting our hands on our hearts.

"We promise to be the best sisters ever! We'll take good care of both our brothers, through teasing, pranking, and playing with them!" Dad lets out a little chuckle, and ruffles our hair, before standing up.

"The nurses have put the two boys to sleep, how about we go out for some ramen?" We then proceed to tackle our father in joy.

Hyun and Yongin: age 6

Chan and Naruto: age 3

It was a peaceful day, and the four of us were out for ramen. It seems to be a strong trait in the family, and we make regular visits almost every day.

Naruto and Chan were probably the most adorable brothers ever. Their hair was always messy, no matter what we did, and both of them were huge balls of energy! Chan always has a bright smile on his face, and was extremely goofy. He loved reading though, and when he read, he got so sucked into a book, you literally had to wait until he finished, or you got me. He had established me as his favourite sister, much to Yongin's disappointment, but Naruto then claimed her as his favourite, and all was good. Our little brunette had gotten a huge attachment to scarfs and always wore one wherever we went, despite being overly friendly though, he was very shy with strangers.

Naruto was very similar to his original personality, except for a few minor details. He now loved to study, and read. Yongin and I had taken it upon ourselves to teach the two to read and write, though the maids helped. He truly was a prodigy, now that he had proper teachings. Because of his raised intelligence, and his and Chan's constant sneaking, they found out about the fox and Naruto's parents so fast it was scary. Naruto also grew a passion for sealing arts, following in the footsteps of his mother. He already had made weight seals on himself, his in the form of a red fox tattoo on his back. It could carry 1000lbs, and so far he had 600lbs on. My tattoos now went up to 4. Zero being in its spot on the back of my hand, and the four being on my forearm. I now carry 2200lbs a day! 2200 pounds is a lot! I can barely believe it myself!

Chan was like Yongin, and politely refused the weights, but begged to learn elemental dragon jutsu. Dad promised he would teach us soon.

So, as I was saying, we were on our way to get ramen, Naruto wearing a red shirt and black shorts, and Chan wearing a black shirt, blue shorts and a blue scarf for the day. Yongin and I both wore kimonos. Yongin wore a black kimono with white tracing, while I wore a white kimono with black tracing. We heard it in the distance before we saw them.

"Let's go find the demon brats!" Shit!

_I'll lead them off with some clone jutsu! Head over to the ramen stop! _With a worried glance towards Yongin as she runs off, I quickly herd the two under the flaps of the ramen stop, and onto a stool each.

"They won't find us here okay?" I sooth, as the two are close to tears in fear. They had gotten attacked before, when we had our backs turned, and ever since then, they've been terrified of being caught again.

We always had a hard time remembering the old man's name who worked at the ramen shop, as well as the name, so we've started calling him 'pop's and the ramen stand, the 'ramen stop'. Ayame, his daughter, was easy to remember, but pops will always be pops.

"Oh dear, were they chasing you again?" I froze. From what I knew this had only happened that one time. I look suspiciously at Chan and Naruto. It WAS kind of suspicious how scared they got.

"Again?" I quietly repeat. The two lower their heads. Ayame, oblivious to the two, nods.

"They've hid in here a few times when the villagers were chasing them, I would bandage them up….are you okay?" I nod quietly, before ordering four bowls. A few minutes after, Yongin barrels inside, panting, but with a smile on her face. It fades when she sees my face. I solemnly tell her mentally about what I discovered, and the four of us eat in silence. When we get back home, we bring the two to the training area. Their heads are down seemingly ashamed. I share a look with Yongin, before we hug them tight.

"We're so, so, sorry." My voice cracks at the end, as tears fall down my face. I can hear the small sniffles of Yongin as well. When we finally let go, Chan and Naruto look at us, confused and shocked.

"We've been such bad sisters, not knowing you were in so much pain…" Yongin croaks.

"I've also been a horrible excuse for a father." We look to see dad behind us, his brown eyes sorrowful, and his green hair drooping across his pained face. At that moment, I truly felt the connections I had with these people in front of me.

_This is our family now…._

_I guess we didn't accept it until now….hey, Hyun._

…_yeah?_

_I love you._

_I love you too. _I turn towards the two little ones.

"Now then, if the villagers ever bully you, you come to us as fast as you can alright?! We will protect you with our lives, we've been slacking as sisters for too long!"

That day, I realized how truly precious these people were to me, and that I would die before I let them get harmed.

"What?!" Yongin and I shout, astonishment on our faces. Our dad looks down on us with a grin.

"You two want to protect your brother's right? Well then, we need to fully activate your dragon blood as soon as possible!" We kind of just stood there for a few minutes, before Yongin spoke up.

"So….how do we do this?" Dad gestures for us to follow him, and we head out to the training grounds.

"Now, if I activate your powers now, not only will it be painful, but you won't be able to join the academy for another three years or so." I look over at Yongin, before looking back at dad, his tall frame looming over us.

"The longest we're waiting is the year Naruto and Chan enter the academy." Dad grins, before sitting us down. Telling us to close our eyes. Then, I felt a pair of lips gently kiss my fore head, a spark, and then everything went black.

"**Hello little one." A voice rumbles, I open my eyes to a dark cave, the stone black as night, but a faint yellow shimmering encases the area.**

"**Then again." The voice speaks up once again, its tone low, feral, and yet kind. "You aren't as young as you appear to be, are you?" I shake my head, still trying to find where the voice is coming from. Finally, I call out into the cave, my voice not echoing, but seeming to fade instead.**

"**I have come, not as how I was before, but how I am now. I come here as Hyun Sobong! Daughter to Jin Sobong and Mina Li, and sister to Yongin Sobong!" The voice chuckles, before the cave grows brighter, an orange glow now making me able to see farther than before.**

"**Very good princess, you have stripped yourself of your past roots. Something hard, but respectable and needed to be done, but, how do I know you will not use my power for the sake of causing this world to perish?" I can feel myself getting angry, but I try to calm myself down. It's a perfectly logical question! Calm yourself!**

" **I…I can't promise you that I will not make this world worse into a worst state than if I was not here, but I can assure you, that because I am here, I will do all in my power to help. That, is all I can promise you at this time."**

**All is silent. Until the cave around me bursts! Rock disintegrates, until I'm surrounded by a tunnel of fire. The heat is overwhelming, but I force myself to stay conscious, to prove my worth. Suddenly, the fire fades back into the black cave, and the voice speaks up again.**

"**That fire you saw, is the fire I will train you in, as I see your passion is strong." Suddenly, the cave falls away, and I find myself in a bigger cave. Rock edges bursts out of the walls, impaling me, and causing me to scream in pain, before it too fades away, leaving me in the cave.**

"**That earth you saw, is the earth I will train you in as well, it represents the strength of your resolve." My eye become heavy, but I fight to keep them open.**

"**Sleep now child, you will stay in this world for longer yet."**

**Yongin P.O.V.**

**I look around at the caves walls, reflect a shimmering silver-blue. Where am I?**

"**Hello, quiet one." I try to find the voice in the dizzying array of silver. It's a female's voice, but it has a hint of insanity, yet kindness to it.**

"**H-hello." I murmur.**

"**You have come for a reason, and yet you hesitate. You seem unworthy of my presence, why are you here?" The voice taunts me, and I huff in annoyance. Then, I think back to Chan, Naruto and Hyun, and I finally clear my throat.**

"**I'm here because I need your help." My voice booms, and I can feel the voice's surprise. "I need your help to protect those whom I love, and to help those who need help." There is a pause, before light laughter trickles into the air.**

"**Very well." Suddenly, the cave disappears, and water crashes down on me. It envelopes me, threatening to crush and destroy me. Right when I feel faint, I'm back in the cave.**

"**That is the water in which I will train you with, it represents the will of your purpose." Suddenly, the cave disappears once again, and I am falling through the air, the wind whipping into my face, thrashing my body back and forth. Again, it disappears, and I am in the silver cave once again.**

"**That is the wind in which I will also train you in. It represents your goal to protect." I feel myself succumbing to sleep.**

"**Rest child, for the road is longer yet."**


	3. Growing Up

Yongin and Hyun: age 7

Naruto and Chan: age 4

Training with the voices was hard for both Yongin and I. When we informed dad about our experiences, he stated that our dragon forms will be exceptionally strong, but extremely hard to use, because we have two elements, which is quite a rarity.

"What I'm about to teach you might seem like basic elemental jutsu, but these jutsu are specifically created for those of a dragon clan. These powers can be used both while in your human form, and in your dragon form, which you two must unlock before you enter the academy. It could be dangerous to the other students if not controlled properly."

"Very early to be teaching them is it not, Jin-kun." I turn to see a familiar old man walking towards us.

"They wanted to be taught Hokage-sama. Now that they have activated the beginning of the training, you know it must be completed." Let me quickly explain what's happening. You see, when we activate our dragon blood, it causes our sense to sharpen, and it also causes us to get very feral, and animalistic. If we don't complete the training, we risk turning into a complete beast.

"You two take a break, go play with your brothers." Naruto had dragged Chan into his pranks, and now they ran around the compound and outside, but they always came running if they ever got attacked. At the moment though, they were working on chakra control, by climbing up the great oak using only their feet.

"How's it going you two?" Yongin questions while I sit down, still distracted by my recent teachings. They continue to chat, while I keep focusing on how to improve my earth techniques, as my fire techniques were good enough for now. I break out of my musings at the chirp of a baby bird. I look up to see a nest at the top of the oak! Not just any nest, but the nest of a shrink eagle. A shrink eagle is a white and gold eagle with the ability to change their size by massive proportions. They are extremely dangerous when provoked, and are highly feared by almost all predators. I'm not surprised they built a nest in here. The roots prevent any large animals from entering the area, but plenty of small prey can enter.

"Look!" Chan shouts, as a baby bird tips out of the nest. Thinking fast, Chan unwraps his scarf, and catches the baby bird in its soft clutches. The baby bird is terrified, but, to our astonishment, slowly relaxes as Chan gently coos and pets its head. Suddenly, I hear a loud screech, and look up to see the mother eagle, having just arrived, diving at Chan! I prepare to attack it, when the baby bird lets out a chirp, making the mother freeze. The mother lands on a branch by Chan's head, before bowing its head deeply.

"I apologize for trying to attack you, thank you for saving my daughter." Chan just stares in astonishment, before grinning a huge grin.

"No problem Mrs. Eagle! I didn't want her to hurt herself!" The baby bird chirps again, and the mother eagle hesitates, before ruffling her feathers.

"It seems my daughter her would like to stay in your company." Chan grins, and lets out a cheer.

"Yay! I have a new friend! …what's her name?" The mother eagle shakes her head, as surprised as we are, before finally answering.

"Her name is Taiyo." Chan, overly large smile still on his face, giggles, before petting Taiyo.

"Nice to meet you Taiyo! My name is Chan!"

"Nice to meet you too!' a cute little voice echoes. It was Taiyo!

"Aww….I'm jealous." Naruto pouts. Yongin ruffles his hair gently. Taiyo, though she struggles a bit, flies up onto Chan's messy hair, making a make shift nest out of it. Chan giggles childishly, and wraps his scarf, green today, around his neck.

"That's a nice companion you've made there." We turn to see dad walking towards us, the Third Hokage nowhere in sight.

"Shrink eagles live just as long as a human, and rarely make partnerships, so you're quite lucky there Channie!" Chan pouts as Taiyo giggles at the nickname. Suddenly, multiple sets of stomachs growl around me, and I let out a sigh.

"I'll make us lunch today I guess." I sigh at the multiple cheers, before everyone rushes inside, me walking in slowly behind them.

YHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYH

Yongin and Hyun: Age 9

Naruto and Chan: Age 6

I look up at the academy worriedly, remembering our talk so long ago.

_Yongin….to tell the truth, I barely remember anything past the chunin exams._

_I know, it's the same for me._

_It's like, someone's preventing me from remembering…_

_Maybe things will be so different by then, that we didn't remember by default._

_Yongin….who do you think sent us here? And how? All I remember is pain, I don't remember our last day when we were there._

_I…I think we died…there's nothing we can do now though, this is our life now._

_Yeah…I'm happy I'm here, especially with you._

_Me too Hyun, me too._

"Hey look, it's the two demons brats!"

"Who are those other two girls?"

"Darling, stay away from those freaks okay?!"

"Yes momma." I growl in annoyance at the whispers. Because of our complete training, my temper has grown quite a bit, while Yongin's has shrunk to almost non-existent. I notice Chan and Naruto looking sadder than usual.

_Yongin, our cheering up skills are needed._

_Right! _We place our hands gently on the boys shoulders, mine on Chan's, Yongin's on Naruto's. They both relaxed slightly, giving us nervous smiles.

_Truthfully, I keep forgetting we're only nine! _Yongin lets out a snort, before proceeding to mess up Naruto's hair, causing the boy to whine. I look down at Chan. His hair has grown longer and shaggier, and is now the same length as mine, to the bottom of his neck.

"Where's Taiyo, Chan?" He points to his messy hair, and I see small rustlings of movement, before Taiyo peeps her head out, looks around, and ducks back into his messy brown locks. Both Yongin and I give Chan a blank look, before I let out a little sigh.

"Hah! Fatty!" I look over at the commotion, and spot Choji and Shikamaru being teased by a group of bullies. I let out a low growl, before I stalk towards them.

"Hey!" I shout, stomping over to the three bullies, giving them a deadly glare.

"What do you want, you weird haired freak?!" One of them shouts. I growl, stepping between them and Choji and Shikamaru, who now had Chan, Naruto and Yongin around them.

"It's weaklings like you three who stoop so low, insulting others just to make yourselves seem better than everyone else! You make me sick!" I growl lowly, and the three bullies look at each other, before running away crying.

"Idiots." I mutter, before turning to Shikamaru and Choji, the two looking uncertainly at us.

"Are you okay?" Yongin asks, her voice soft and caring. The two nod, not taking their eyes off my fiery hair and Yongin's blue waves- now in a longer side braid.

"I'm Hyun Sobong, the blue-haired one is Yongin Sobong, the messy haired one-"

"Hey!" Chan pouts childishly, patting his nest of hair lightly.

"….he's Chan Sobong, and the blonde one is Naruto U. Sobong." Naruto grins brightly, happy at how I introduced him. He took up our last name about two years ago, making Uzumaki his middle name. This shocked me quite a bit, but then again, Naruto has changed quite a lot. He's gained intelligence, a huge amount, he's learnt to be less reckless, and even if his voice is still loud, he's much less stubborn. He no longer wears the horrible clothes he was forced to wear.

"I'm going to walk around a bit, see you three in class?" Naruto and Yongin nod, but Chan pouts.

"Can I come with you?" He whines, and I pause, as if thinking, before I nod. We split off, and I take Chan's hand, leading him across the grass.

"Eeek! Bug!" I hear some girls scream, and we quickly run over. On the ground stuck on its back, is a big black beetle, about the size of Chan's 6-year old fist. Chan gently puts the beetle on his hand, before frowning.

"I can't take care of a beetle, I have Taiyo…" At the mention of her name, Taiyo's head peeps out, and she looks around quickly, before giving a little bird shrug and settling back into Chan's hair. I look around, before I spot a little boy with sunglasses, playing in the grass. Shino!

"How about we ask him?" I ask, pointing towards the crouched boy. Chan grins widely.

"Okay! Hey!" Chan calls, running over to Shino. He looks up quietly, only to see Chan holding out the bug in front of his face. "Could you take care of this beetle? Some of the girls were scared by it and had almost stomped on it!" Shino seems to pause, before giving a small nod, and hesitantly holding up his hand. The beetle climbs onto Shino, before crawling down his sleeve.

"Thank you." Shino mumbles, and I swear I could see a smile growing on his face.

"That's so cool! You seem to like bugs, so if I find any, I'll be sure to give them to you! I'm Chan, what's your name?"

"Shino." I watch for a little longer, before tapping onto Chan's shoulder.

"Will you to be alright if I leave?" At the two nods, I stand from my crouching position.

"I'll see you in class then! If you ever need my help, just call out for me! I'm Hyun by the way, nice to meet you Shino! Also, don't worry about Chan's bird Taiyo, she only eats rodents and other small animals, not bugs!" I call as I walk off, both boys wave before Chan turns to Shino, who nods, and off they go, probably to find more bugs.

"Hyun!" I hear a familiar call. I look over to see Yongin running towards me.

"Huh? Where's Naruto?" She points towards the other side of the school

"He rescued Hinata from some bullies, so their playing."

_Oh! I love her! She's so cute! _I giggle girlishly, hearts in my eyes.

_Oh my gosh… anyways, I gave her a nice talk about being brave, and promised her to come to me if she ever needs help figuring something out._

…_this is going to be a grueling few years…_

_Say, Hyun…is there any way we can help Sasuke out? _I look over at the boy, whom already has girls flocking around him, all except Hinata, who was playing with Naruto.

_No, being girls, there's not much we can do. It all matters if Naruto and Chan happen to befriend him. With already having changed Naruto's life, it's only a matter of time before it effects Sasuke._

_Huh…I guess we'll just have to wait and see then huh? _

_I guess so… _

YHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYH

Through the next few years, we went through the grueling events of school. The reason I was complaining, is that our teachers in the compound had already taught us all of this, and all of us got straight A's! Well, only because I told the Hokage about the bias grading, and as a test for some of his older and newer ANBU, he had them correct our tests instead. Therefore, our marks were fair. Shino and Chan developed an extremely tight friendship, much to everyone's surprise. They were almost inseparable, and to this day, only Shino, and I'm guessing Shikamaru, knew about Taiyo's fighting abilities. Naruto had built a strong friendship with Hinata, and surprisingly, Kiba. After a case where Naruto saved Akamaru's life at the risk of his own, he earned the respect of almost everyone in the clan, and an inseparable bond with Kiba. Though they always denied this, and stated they were rivals, it was obvious they cared for each other a lot. Hinata was still quiet and seemingly shy around everyone else, but truthfully, she was much better than before, just not in a huge group, and especially around Neji. She was much stronger than before though, luckily. Meanwhile, my temper from my dragon training had died down, and though I had moments, I mostly had, as Yongin put it, a 'Looks-half-dead-and-half-asleep-at-the-same-time-face' on for pretty much most of the time.

I kept my hair short, except for a tiny part in the back, which I tucked into my clothes, by graduation year is was down to my tail bone! Chan seems to have spread his love of scarves throughout the entire family, and now we've made it a standard, as recognizing a Sobong is hard, and now that we've become more noticeable, a lot of the other clans have taken interest. The Hyuga clan, for example, tried to set up a marriage between Chan and Hinata, in which both father and Chan kindly said no to. Yongin truthfully hasn't changed much but she's become friends with someone I never expected. Lee. The boy had a huge crush on my oblivious twin. I never told her, and she's the type of person who is amazing at paying attention to everything but love. Completely opposite from her past life. I had become decent friends with everyone, but I connected most with Choji and Shikamaru. I loved cooking, so I often made food for Choji, as well as explaining to him all the different recipes I use. The definitely got us in good terms with his clan, which though it wasn't my goal, it was a perk with our clan getting more noticed. Shikamaru was a nice break for me. I truthfully love the silence, and that's rare for me to get anywhere. So one day, I joined Shikamaru in his cloud watching, and since then, that's where I go when my brain needs to breathe, when I need a break to just relax.

YHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYH

Passing the Genin exams had been easy for all four of us, especially Naruto. As, due to the Hokage's request, we had Iruka-sensei as our main tester. Now, while waiting for the announcement of our teams, Naruto and Kiba were laughing their heads off, as they had finally managed to prank Sasuke for the week, by dumping chalk dust into his hair. Now, at the moment, almost every female student was screeching at them. I groan, finally lifting my head to stare at the scene, only to let out a loud snort, and fall over in my chair.

YHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYH

"Oh geez you two." I chuckle, standing up and fixing my favorite red scarf, the words '도장' written in black repeatedly across it. Unknown to everyone though, was that this was a special seal made for me by Naruto himself! You see, my chakra mixed itself with my dragon chakra, which is normal for a dragon kin. What isn't normal, is how in fact, my normal chakra has a different main element than my dragon chakra. Earth was my first in my regular chakra, fire is first in my dragon chakra. Therefore, without the seal, my chakra would mix together, causing smog to flow off me, as well as charcoal appearing constantly, protecting me, similar to Gaara's sand, as well as sealing up wounds immediately. This might sound amazing, but it drains my chakra immensely.

I look at Naruto, taking in his appearance with slight pride. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, with the symbol for the Sobong clan on the front, a dragon's head with a star on its forehead, in orange, along with black ninja pants and plain ninja sandals. His bandanna was on his forehead, as always. He wore his usual orange scarf, which had the Uzumaki sign in red all along it. Chan was wearing tight brown pants with white gauze wrapped from under his knee down to his ankles. He had a tight white half-sleeved shirt on with a green version of the Sobong clan on the back. He wore his usual green scarf, and his hair was its usual long-shaggy, but straight self, hiding Taiyo, who truthfully hadn't noticeably changed in size, but was much more powerful, though you couldn't tell when she's in her small form. Yongin's braid went down to her hip, and the edges were now showing a darker emerald green. Yongin had gotten into the habit of wearing a mask, similar to a doctor's mask. The mask was white with a purple Sobong symbol on it. She wore a white kimono top with blue and turquoise little flowers along the sleeve area and the bottom, which was just above her mid-thigh. She also wore light purple leggings, with the normal sandals. Her scarf was a light purple without any symbols on it, which was tucked into tied and wrapped around her neck, making a loop. I looked down at myself. Other than my seal scarf, my other number seals on the side were holding up nicely. I had gotten to nine up on my shoulder, which was 4500lbs of weight, before I decided to change from numbers, to putting black rings around my neck. Each can hold 1000lbs, and right now I had three on, carrying 7500lbs. truthfully, it had been extremely difficult once I got into the 5000's to hold anymore, but I managed. Even I admit it's extremely insane how much weight I can hold. (Naruto now has up to 3000lbs on him, with two more foxes, one orange and one yellow.) I was wearing a loose grey sleeveless hoodie, with a black wrap bra visible underneath. I also wore dark red pants with black gauze wrapped around the bottom in a similar fashion to Chan. Chan had his bandanna wrapped around his left leg, while Yongin used hers as an obi for her kimono top. I had mine around my right bicep, on my non-tattooed arm.

"Lay down on the noise, all of you." Yongin sighs, and the girls quiet down immediately, giving Yongin terrified looks. They had gotten her mad before, it wasn't pretty.

"H-hey! Chan!" Hinata called worriedly. This had been the first time Chan had gotten absorbed into a book at school, and his lack of grin and energy was terrifying the rest of the class. Hinata continued to wave in front of his face, her efforts fruitless.

"Chan, put the book away." At my soft murmur, Chan's head snaps up, before he looks over at me, surprised. Like I said before, I'm the only one who can drag him out of a book. He stares at me for a bit longer, while the rest of the class holds their breath. I squint my eyes softly through the bangs in my face as his mouth twitches, before he breaks out into a wide grin once again, earning sighs of relief from the rest of the class. He shuts his book, and finally starts up a conversation with Hinata, whom got over my little brother's weirdness quickly, and continued to chat about this and that, although Chan did a lot of the talking.

_How's your techniques coming along? _We hadn't talked about Yongin's yellow seal for her chakra bursts for years, or her Kekkai Genkai.

_They're at least controllable now, but I admit that without the seal my chakra bursts would have killed at least half the class by now. I'm able to turn into my ghost form better now, I've improved since you last watched my training sessions. _I raise an eyebrow, though my face stays bored.

_Oh really? How long can you hold it?_

_An hour at the most in regular form, ten minutes in my dragon form._

_Nice._

_It could be better. _I turn to her, and raise a challenging eyebrow.

_It could be worse. _Yongin simply rolls her eyes. Finally, Iruka-sensei walks inside. The teams are in their same orders, same sensei and everything, till it gets to us.

"Squad 11 is, Yongin Sobong." Yongin sits up straighter.

"Hyun Sobong." I give a small grin, eyeing Yongin.

"…and Chan Sobong. Your sensei will be Mitarashi Anko!" Suddenly in a burst of smoke, there stands our new sensei.

"…you're early sensei."

"…"

_Yongin._

…_yep?_

…_we're screwed._

…

…_yep._


End file.
